


Abrazos

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [19]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Los abrazos de Changmin
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Abrazos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Ni me lo pensé al ver a estos tres. Espero que te guste.

ABRAZOS

Los abrazos de Changmin muerden en el alma y desbaratan por un momento cualquier pena que puedas tener, protegen de la vida y regalan paz. Yoochun los necesita como el aire para respirar. Le lleva un tiempo hacerse a la idea y reconocer la debilidad porque a nadie le gusta sentirse dependiente. 

Presume de su adicción a la música, a los cigarros nocturnos y el alcohol en medio de la noche, pero guarda para sí, el secreto de su auténtica sumisión a Changmin y sus abrazos. Puede que Jaejoong lo sepa, porque siempre les mira con esa sonrisilla de suficiencia con la que te dice “yo se algo que tu no”. 

Hay abrazos que van y vienen, los que se reparten sin contar, los que recogen tanto cariño que desborda. Los que rompen cuerdas invisibles que te atan a “y sis” o “puede que”. En todo caso es Changmin, cuando te mira y se acerca amagando una pequeña sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos iluminando la tarde, abre los brazos y Yoochun reconoce su propio lugar, su rincón favorito, su secreto. Es en ese momento cuando vislumbra entre la maleza de vida cotidiana y arboles de obligaciones la verdadera razón de sus cosas, de ese impulso que te ayuda a levantarte por las mañanas y conciliar un sueño tranquilo en las noches.

Changmin le abraza , Yoochun se deja y ambos construyen su fortaleza particular, ajenos a mas allá del ventanal.

Jaejoong visita su rincón cada vez que puede, debería sentir celos o envidia o desazón, cualesquiera que sean esos estados de ánimo de los que hablan los libros románticos, o las rimas lustrosas y poderosas de poesías pasadas de moda. No siente nada, salvo alegría y la imperiosa necesidad de formar parte de eso, sabiendo que es bien recibido se acerca, despacio, bebiendo cada movimiento, estudiando el abrazo como lo más importante del mundo, que en ese preciso instante efectivamente lo es, derrotado por la incertidumbre de si encontrará hueco entre las comisuras de labios que casi se besan.

Pero minimiza la capacidad de Changmin, porque sus abrazos abarcan a toda la gente que quiere, porque siempre es más de hacer que de soltar palabras de esas que se llevan los tifones, sus abrazos no se venden, son de miel o kimchi según el día, nunca vendidos ni poca cosa, y si Yoochun pudiese hablar, diría que te dejan colgando de un hilo en el que se sostienen cientos de besos, castos o no, suaves y perdidos, de los que, como bien sabe Jaejoong, nunca te cansas.


End file.
